


[KHR] Dirty Sunset [R27R]

by sethnightlord



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethnightlord/pseuds/sethnightlord
Summary: *written on 2/14/2014*happy valenti《肮脏的日落》
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Reborn





	[KHR] Dirty Sunset [R27R]

*还是给老夫老妻啦

*有病向的情人节贺

泽田纲吉站在一块断裂的桥栏上，俯瞰整片战场。

穿彭格列制服的族人正在打扫战场，残痕断壁间的尸体被抬出来运走集中处理，被残破建筑物碎片埋住的主要交流道也逐渐被清理出来。

造成这一切的男人握着拳头，垂首不发一语。

男人额上还燃着火炎，闻言一双赤金色的眼睛看向来人，蠕动嘴唇；声音嘶哑难成词句，嘴巴开合间不意外的拉开好几个口子，细小的血珠黏在卷起的皮肤组织上，半挂半坠。

Reborn见了想再怎么成器的弟子也经不住十几个小时交战，看看四周寻了个水壶，把伤亡报告传到他语音系统里。

舔舔嘴唇，男人尝着自己的血腥味忽然觉得口渴和饥饿。灭掉火炎，泽田纲吉接过门外顾问递来的不知谁的水壶，第一口润润嗓子，接着胃部咕噜一声响；等Reborn再翻来能量棒和牛肉干，男人已经随手丢了空壶蹲在半截桥墩上抽烟，耳机里播着一串串数字。

他边听边叼着烟屁股呆呆看一小丛沾血的灌木，然后刷拉一下扯掉耳机扔出去，也不知道砸在哪了。回头从蹲在身边的Reborn那抢来肉干狠狠撕咬，不在乎咬破嘴唇和舌头，甚至有种连带自己也吞吃下去的暴戾。

Reborn看着眼里，继续抽他的烟。得，要陪他喝半月粥。男人就这么蹲着抽完那支烟，每一次都吸的特别大口，被呛到又不好意思咳出来，憋的浑身颤脸泛红眼泪打转转。

好不容易憋住，立刻一屁股坐到泽田纲吉腿上，抓着他脑袋也没管人嘴里还嚼东西呢，一口就啃上去。

被突袭首先咽下还没嚼好的肉干给哽的够呛，差点没噎死；反应过来也就顺着老师的意启唇回应他，凉凉带着烟味的舌头湿软极了。烟草交融，Reborn尝着满口血腥味，舌尖一点点探寻着自家蠢徒弟到底咬了自己多少口。

全然不知自己被检查伤情，泽田纲吉想这种不适合的气氛下怎么Reborn那么积极热情，是不是受刺激了。男人轻轻推了下老师的肩膀，没推开，也就丢了手里的半截肉干，把人抱在腿上往怀里换了个更舒服的姿势，亲的要多投入就有多投入。

亲了大半天，Reboen站起来要走给人拉住，男人坐在那盯着他脚边的包。暗骂一声，男人弯腰拣了甩泽田纲吉脸上又回老地方做好，顺带从包里掏出根巧克力撕了开始嚼。

一边嚼他一边念早知道刚给他别的，现在嘴里一股子牛肉味还是孜然的。

彭格列的首领坐在战后余烬之上，望着崩毁的七零八落的堡垒，和门外顾问一起等剩余部队回来报道，不发一语光顾着补充能量。

二十分钟后，视野尽头出现一群小黑点。男人眯起眼睛试图从夕阳的余辉里分辨哪一个人影是自己的守护者，伸长脖子巴不得开始喊话。

门外顾问站起来拍拍屁股，再次点根烟叼在唇间，袅袅雾气和硝烟混合交缠，却没有吸的意思。

——太刺眼了。

*反正所谓的胜利也是不堪之物


End file.
